gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Clayton Carmine
Clayton "Clay" Carmine is one of the four Carmine brothers and a Gear in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army. As the oldest brother in the Carmine family, he is an experienced and veteran Gear; unfortunately, he is also one of only two surviving members of the Carmine Family. Like Dominic Santiago, the war with the Locust was extremly personal for Clay because of the losses his family have suffered. He bears a deep grudge with every Locust, Lambent or not. Clay continued fighting in the last days of the Locust War and the Lambent Pandemic alongside Delta-One. Biography Early Life and Military Career Clay, like all his brothers, joined the Coalition of Ordered Governments army to serve their country and fight for survival against the Locust Horde. Clay thought of himself as a Gear all his life, and on the day he was eligible, signed up and joined the army.Fenix Rising Announcement Two of his younger brothers, Privates Anthony and Benjamin Carmine, were both killed in the line of duty, leaving Clay as one of the last Carmines.Gears of War 3 It is unknown if Clay took part in Operation: Hollow Storm; Ben was unaware of his location at the time of his death. However, Ben had a letter addressed to Clay that Sgt.Marcus Fenix found shortly after Ben died from his wounds in the Riftworm.Gears of War 2 Act 2: Denizens: Intestinal Fortitude Clay was able to evacuate Jacinto City during its sinking, and moved to Vectes with the rest of the COG. During the evacuation of the island in the wake of many Lambent attacks, Clay would often stand and stare at the pigs, and murmur "bacon" at them. Clay evacuated Vectes aboard the CNV Sovereign, becoming part of the rapid response force of Gears aboard the ship.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 396 Mission to Hanover Searching for Food Fourteen months after leaving Vectes, Clay went on a mission with Cpl.Damon Baird, Pvt.Augustus Cole, and Pvt.Samantha Byrne to the city of Hanover in order to search for supplies. As they flew to the city on KR Seven-Zero, Sam asked him if he was alright, because he had been quiet the whole way there. Clay told her that someone had to be, since Baird was yapping all the time. Sam laughed and said it would be her treat to gag Baird if Clay wanted her to. As they landed, Clay and the others jumped off of the Raven and began scouting the landing zone. They found an overrun Stranded outpost, and noticed several dead Lambent Stalks in the area. Cole told them they should keep moving, and on the next street they found another Stranded outpost that was still inhabited. The Stranded refused to trade with them unless they handed over Sam in exchange for bacon, causing Clay to mummer "bacon" to himself. Cole refused, and the Stranded said they could try trading with other groups in the warehouses and Cougars Stadium, if they could make it past the Lambent. As the Gears moved on, Clay remarked that the Stranded seemed anti-social, but Baird told him they were just assholes. As they entered a playground, a Lambent Stalk emerged from the ground, sending debris into the air, which nearly landed on Clay. The Gears engaged Drudges and Lambent Drones as they emerged from the pods on the Stalks, and fought their way through the park and the street to a grocery store. As they approached the store, more Stalks emerged, one of which sent a car flying through the air towards Clay. Cole shouted a warning to him, and he managed to stop and duck just in time to avoid getting hit. After they killed the Lambent outside the store, Clay said they should get in there quickly before more showed up, and they entered it and began looking for food supplies. They stopped for a moment as Cole stared at an old cardboard cutout ad of himself advertising cereal, and he asked them if it ever felt like they were dead, but nobody had told them. Clay and the others just looked at each other as Cole moved on, and then followed him. Sam wondered where they kept the coffee, but Clay was more interested in finding bacon. They fought through more Lambent until they reached the back of the store, where Clay found several crates of food, causing him to remark that they were in luck for a change. Cole used a Mechanical Loader to take the food outside, where KR Seven-Zero was waiting to pick it up. Clay and the others killed more attacking Lambent, and after the King Raven picked up the food, the Gears moved out to continue searching for more supplies.Gears of War 3: Homecoming Searching for Ammo Clay and the others began heading for the warehouses to meet with the Stranded there. They quickly ran through a collapsing tunnel that fell down behind them, and found a large Stranded fortification in the middle of a plaza that was under attack by Lambent, including a giant Gunker. Cole said it looked like they needed some help, and Clay responded that it was pretty obvious that they needed some backup. The Gears entered the plaza and engaged the Lambent, killing two Gunkers and dozens of other Lambent. As they approached the gates of the Stranded compound, a sniper shot at Clay, thinking that they were Lambent. The bullet bounced off his helmet, but Clay became extremely annoyed with the Stranded and began yelling at them. Sam yelled as well, telling them to check their fire and that they were Gears. The sniper apologized, and the Stranded's leader came out to talk with them. She thanked them for the help, and was excited to recognize Cole, and said that they didn't have any food to trade, but might have something else they needed. Clay, Cole, and Baird all looked at each other, and the Stranded leader laughed and said that wasn't it, and to come on in. As they entered the camp, Clay remarked to her it was a good thing he wore a helmet. The Stranded leader led them through the camp and gave them several crates of ammo, and warned them not to try going to the stadium because the leader there hated the COG. Cole told her they had to try to get some more supplies, and they called in KR Seven-Zero to pick up the ammo. Clay remarked that it seemed that his fans still loved him, and Cole said it was because his momma had raised him with some manners. Before they left the camp, KR Seven-Zero contacted them and said some Stranded on the Centennial Bridge had taken some potshots at them, and to keep an eye out for them.Gears of War 3: Helping Hand Cougars Stadium Clay and the others began making their way across the docks towards the stadium, more stalks emerged, and the four Gears fought through another Gunker and other mutated creatures. As they fought, Clay remarked that the Lambent were really starting to piss him off. After finishing off the Lambent, they cut through a warehouse to reach the stadium. They discussed the hostile Stranded on the bridge, and Carmine was worried since the Sovereign was going to have to pass right under the bridge. Sam didn't think any Stranded would be crazy enough to attack a warship, but Baird thought they should blow the shit out of the bridge just to be sure. When they reached the doors to the stadium, Baird asked Cole to remind him what he had played again, and then said he remembered that it was ladies field hockey. Cole told Carmine that Baird was a Sharks fan, and had never gotten over Cole winning the Allfathers Trophy. They found that the gate was locked, and Clay and Baird began banging against it, trying to break it open. Clay asked Baird if he had any wire cutters, and Baird told him to wait one second before pointing at his Lancers chainsaw. Before Clay could respond, two stalks emerged from behind them, cutting off the path they had come from. After they killed the Lambent that emerged, Clay held the padlock while Sam cut through it, and they entered Cougars Stadium. Cole was mobbed by several fans, who were positive that their leader would be willing to trade with them. However, more Lambent attacked, and stalks emerged within the stadium. The four Gears split up, taking the lower and upper levels, with Clay going with Cole. As he fought, Clay yelled out that this was for Anthony and Benjamin, cutting down several Lambent. After killing another Gunker, the four Gears regrouped and advanced further into the stadium. The entered the players locker room, and gave Cole a few minutes to look around. When a stalk emerged in the middle of the playing field, Clay and the others covered Cole with the help of the Stranded as he placed a bomb on the stalk and destroyed it. He was knocked into the air by the explosion, and Clay and the others rushed to make sure he was okay. Clay and Sam turned him over, and he began talking about how he had first used those moves against the Eagles, but that they hadn't exploded. They helped him up, and headed to go find the Stranded leader. However, they were then contacted by Lt.Anya Stroud, who said that the Sovereign was under heavy Lambent attack and that they needed assistance. Clay was annoyed, and they rushed to find the leader to ask for assistance in getting back to the ship. More Lambent stalks emerged, and the Stranded leader refused to help them, telling them to leave while they could. Cole led them to a set of elevators that took them up to the top floor,Gears of War 3: MVP where Clay and the others used grappling hooks to slide along some cable car lines to the Centennial Bridge.Gears of War 3: Hanging by a Thread Centennial Bridge After landing, Clay and the others were immediately attacked by Lambent, including a Gunker. They killed all of the mutated creatures, and began working towards the Stranded encampment in the middle of the bridge. As the bridge began shaking, Baird commented he was more worried about the stability of the bridge than the trigger-happy Stranded, and Clay agreed with him. Sam told them to forget about that, and that if they lost the Sovereign, they would lose everything they had. Cole tried to contact the Sovereign but failed, and they decided that they needed to talk with the Stranded and try to get a better view of the ship before it passed under them. Baird said his unique charisma should do the trick, but Clay told him that he would have to lend Baird some of his. As they approached the Stranded gate, they were fired upon, and took cover. Sam spotted one of the Stranded with her Longshot Sniper Rifle, and told them that it wasn't Stranded, but Locust. They engaged the Locust as several came charging out at them, and eliminated the snipers on the outposts walls. A second group of Locust emerged out of the gate, including several Boomers, but they managed to cut them down. They began working their way across the bridge, cutting down all of the Locust they came across. Clay was worried the ship would be twenty klicks away by the time they crossed the bridge, and Sam observed that he was a glass-half empty man. Clay told her to buy him a beer and he would show her, but Baird said she wouldn't buy him anything since his name "was not Dominic Santiago", causing Sam to tell him to shut up. They then split up along a catwalk and the lower deck, and spotted the Sovereign. Clay went with Baird, and the Gears managed to see the Sovereign and observe that it was on fire. They reunited and broke through a gate, giving them a view of the Sovereign under attack from a giant Lambent Leviathan. They managed to contact Sgt.Marcus Fenix, who told them to find a way to kill it. Baird and Sam began arguing over finding a way to kill it, causing Clay to interrupt and tell them that one way or another, they had to find a way to help Sovereign, or else they were all screwed. Baird told them to find him some ordinance, and he could use it to find a way to make the Leviathan go bang. After they were attacked by some Tickers, Baird told them to find some more so they could drop them on the Leviathan. As they emerged back into open air, they came under attack by a Locust Mortar crew. Clay told them to use the containers on the bridge for cover, and they charged down the bridge and killed the mortar crew. They then took out a Gas Barge, and proceeded to proceed through the lower levels, fighting off Polyps and more Drones until they reached the upper level again. They found a crate of Tickers, and after killing the Locust guarding it, pushed it over the side and onto the Leviathan. As it began to explode, several of its tentacles attacked the bridge, collapsing the part Clay and the others were one. They began sliding off, and failed to hold on, falling into the water below. Searching for Survivors They survived the fall, and Clay and the others emerged on the Hanover coast exhausted and wet, and collapsed onto the beach. Clay looked over at the wreckage of the Sovereign and the Centennial Bridge, both of which were scattered all over the coastline, and joked to Baird that he thought he had gotten the Leviathan. Baird told him that they had walked away in one piece, and that was what counted. They tried contacting the others but failed, and Clay spotted Brumaks and Siegebeasts advancing along the cliffs toward the main part of the wreck. He alerted the others, and Cole told them they needed to hurry and assist the survivors. They quickly gathered what weapons they could, and began making their way through the wreckage, fighting several dozen Locust who were searching for survivors to kill. They eventually reached the main wreckage, and saw the ship was almost completely destroyed. They spotted Marcus and Dom lying unconscious on the ground, and Clay rushed over to Marcus with Cole while Sam and Baird went to Dom. They turned them over and helped them cough of seawater. As they recovered, Marcus contacted Anya, who told him that she and Pvt.Jace Stratton were with Chairman Richard Prescott, who had been badly wounded in the attack. Clay and the others were shocked to hear Prescott was back, and Marcus told them that Captain Quentin Michaelson had been killed in the attack as well, and that Prescott had brought news that his father, Adam Fenix, was still alive. Anya contacted them again and said that a lot more wounded were coming ashore aboard the lifeboats, which were beaching just north of the ship, and that they needed help there as well. Marcus ordered Clay and Sam to head there and help out, and the two of them rushed off to assist the survivors.Gears of War 3: Shipwreck Finding Reinforcements Anvil Gate After assisting with the lifeboats, Clay stayed behind at the crash site with Anya, Sam, and Jace to help with the salvage operation while the rest of Delta headed for Anvil Gate, in order to retrive data disc A2897 from Col.Victor Hoffman. The disc contained the location of Azura, where Prescott had been keeping Adam, and which had been taken by the Locust several days previously. After finishing with the salvaging operation, Anya and Sam took the first wave of Gears to Anvil Gate to provide assistance to the defenders there, with Jace and Clay following with the second wave. Clay regrouped with the others, and joined Baird and Cole in a mission to find reinforcements.Gears of War 3: Rescue Arrival in Halvo Bay Clay, Baird, and Cole drove to the city of Halvo Bay, hoping to find a ship and join the Gorasni fleet, who were gathering with the remaining COG forces to retake Azura. Upon arriving at the outskirts of the city, Baird remarked that he hated the city, and Clay asked Cole what Baird's problem was. Cole informed him that it was a long story, but they were interrupted when Garron Paduk came up behind them with a Snub Pistol and remarked that COG soldiers were noisy. Clay trained his Lancer on the new arrival, but lowered it after Paduk put his pistol away and shook Baird's hand. After Baird asked for help and a boat, Paduk told them to follow him into the city, explaining that it had been deserted for years except for his people, who had taken refuge in and around a Imulsion rig that had washed ashore shortly after Jacinto City had been sunk. As they entered the city, they encountered Locust forces, and Clay eagerly joined the others in engaging them. After wiping out a small group of Locust, they were forced to run for their lives when the Locust set off explosions on a hillside that caused a landslide to fall along their route. After finding shelter in an old service station, Baird wondered why they wore so much armor if it just slowed them down, but Clay remarked that at least they were not dead. After exiting the service station, Clay wondered if the heavy fog was normal, but Paduk informed him that nothing in Halvo Bay was normal. They fought through a pack of Tickers in an old junkyard and then encountered a group of Locust snipers guarding a long street. However, the fog obscured both sides vision, and Clay wondered where the Locust had gone. The Locust then burst out and engaged the Gears in heavy close-quarters combat, but the Gears prevailed and continued on. They entered the Halvo Bay Shopping Plaza and took out a large group of Locust, but Clay spotted mortar fire coming in. They located the mortar crews and killed them, along with their reinforcements. Clay stated that he thought that was all of them, but a massive group of Locust then arrived, causing Baird to tell him not to say that again unless he was sure that was all of them. After finishing off the last of the Locust, they exited the shopping plaza and Paduk guided them to the gates of his compound.Gears of War: Judgment: Act VII: Aftermath: Reunion Paduk's Camp Upon entering Paduk's camp, they discovered that it appeared deserted, which caused Paduk to be confused along with the lack of a guard. Clay asked if his people were Stranded, but Paduk told him that everyone there had fought for something, and that they were not Stranded. Paduk grew increasingly concerned as they moved through the camp and did not find anyone, and Clay questioned him about the boat he was going to give them. Paduk told him to shut up and that they needed to reach the Imulsion rig to try and find someone. Upon entering a small courtyard, they were attacked by a pack of Formers, revealing that Lambency had spread to humans. They entered a nearby building and fought through more Formers, fighting to the roof to take a lift up to the Imulsion rig.Gears of War: Judgment: Act VII: Aftermath: Anybody Home? Paduk informed them that the control deck was at the top of the rig, and they began their search for survivors. They entered a room full of Imulsion vapor, and fought their way through Formers swarming among the catwalks and Imulsion filled floor towards lockers that had gas masks. After they had put on gas masks, Paduk told them that they needed to reach a stairway in the far corner, but had to go done onto the ground floor to reach it. Clay did not like having to go down where the Formers had been emerging from. Paduk remarked that he would have thought a Gear with "Grub Killer" on their armor would be braver, but Clay retorted that they were not fighting Locust, and Paduk conceded his point. After fighting through a few more Formers, they reached the main deck and found a flare to signal for evac. Clay wondered what would happen if nobody saw their flare, but another one shot up in response. However, the Locust also say the flare, and Reavers arrived to attack the Gears as ground forces scaled the rig. Clay eagerly engaged the Locust until they saw a King Raven approaching, but Clay noted that it was not moving very quickly. Paduk told him that it was going as fast as it could, and they continued to fight the Locust forces and more Formers until the Raven landed, and they ran to the helicopter and successfully evacuated on the Raven.Gears of War: Judgment: Act VII: Aftermath: Dead End Retrieving Explosives They flew to another part of the city, where Paduk pointed out a Union of Independent Republics vessel that had been beached by a giant tidal wave on top of the Regency Hotel. He informed them that they needed explosives to get it down, but Clay asked if they could have his King Raven instead, which Paduk to incredulously tell him no. After being dropped off, they started heading for a police station where Paduk's people had stashed explosives. After exiting a bookstore and killing a group of Locust, they used a truck to make a bridge across a stream of Imulsion. Clay asked what the plan was after getting the boat, and Baird told him they would head for Azura with whatever COG and Gorasni forces could join them. Paduk was surprised they knew other people from the Republic of Gorasnaya, and Clay asked if he wanted them to say hi to anyone for him, but Paduk declined the offer. They entered the police station and began gathering explosives, but Clay was worried about carrying them. Paduk retorted that they would get them one step closer to having a ship, and they began fighting their way out of the police station and towards the Regency Hotel. As they walked through some allys, they explained to Paduk about what was going to happen, and he asked if it would be as big as the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack and when they flooded his coast. Clay enthusiastically said it would be bigger, leading Paduk to sarcastically mutter "great".Gears of War: Judgment: Act VII: Aftermath: One Step Closer Planting the Explosives When they got within sight of the Regency Hotel, a large Locust force armed with One-Shots opened fire on them. They weaved through the buildings for cover, fighting through some Locust before reaching the front to the hotel and taking out the Locust defending the entrance. Before entering, they scavenged some supplies, and discovered a statue dedicated to Col.Ezra Loomis, who Clay excitedly recalled hearing about as the "Hero of Halvo Bay". Cole remarked that that was one of putting his role in the battle there, and Baird told Clay that while Loomis had been a man of principal, he had also been "kind of a dick". They then entered the Regency Hotel and began planting charges on four support pillars in each corner of the ground floor. Clay, Cole, and Paduk covered Baird as he set and primed the charges and then repelled a Locust attack once all the charges were set. They then moved a safe distance away and after Cole was contacted by Anya and told her that they had transport and would meet her at Azura, Baird detonated the charges, but it failed to knock down the building and free the ship. Clay told Cole he should call Anya back to let her know, but Baird stopped him and told them that he had a new plan. Finishing the War Retaking Azura Clay joined in the assault to retake Azura, with the combined COG and Gorasni forces being led by Commander Miran Trescu. Clay was part of the force that attacked the island after the Maelstrom device was shut down, providing air support for other Gears from a King Raven. When Marcus, Anya, Cole, Baird, and Adam arrived at the top of Pinnacle Tower to activate the device that would kill all the Lambent and Locust, Clay arrived aboard his Raven and contacted them, saying he would provide air support for them.He cut down several Lambent creatures and Palace Guards that were attempting to stop them, but then Queen Myrrah arrived aboard her Tempest. Clay's Raven began circling the beast, and he opened fire while yelling insults at Myrrah. The Tempest attacked the Raven, hitting it with an energy blast from its mouth, and the Raven was lit aflame. As it lost control and began heading towards the ground, Clay called for help on the comms as the rest of Delta watched, unable to do anything.Gears of War 3: Reckoning Earning a Tommorrow Clay survived the crash, and after retrieving his helmet, he assisted another wounded Gear and directed several other Ravens to come in to land on the beach. The Imulsion countermeasure device was activated and Myrrah was killed, but Adam lost his life in the process. Clay joined Sam, Jace, Pvt.Dizzy Wallin, and dozens of other Gears in greeting the rest of Delta after they descended from the tower, and talked with several of the other Gears. However, he and the rest of Delta noticed that Marcus and Anya were sitting on the beach, both devastated over the loss of Dom and Adam, and he and the others looked at them and joined them in wondering what would happen next.name=Reckoning Personality and Traits Clayton was extremely intimidating compared to his little brothers Anthony and Benjamin Carmine with his numerous tattoos, muscular build and overall deeper bloodlust. Clayton can be grim at times and as such, was described as a "glass half-empty" man by fellow Gear Samantha Byrne; Clayton in retaliation bitterly retorted with "Buy me a beer and I'll show you". However, Clayton cared deeply for his brothers, as clearly shown with his memorial tattoo to them on his arm. Clayton was very customized in his look, to say the least. He carried a tattoo of his two late brothers, Anthony and Benjamin Carmine, on his right arm with a Mk 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, with the words "Born 2 Saw", underneath it. On his armor, the words "GRUB KILLER", "KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN", "PRACTICE RELOADING", and "DESTROY LOCUST" are all inscribed on his chest plate. Clay also loved bacon, shown by his murmuring of "bacon" to the pigs of Vectes, and his primary concern about finding some during the Mission to Hanover. Notable Quotes Behind the Scenes *Clay is voiced by Michael Gough. *Clay's alternate fate: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDw-lqrE_tY *Clay is set to appear in Gears of War: Judgment. Multiplayer *Clay is available to play in Gears of War 3 multiplayer after reaching Level 14.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXSIHdIUWOQ&feature=related *For those who purchase the Fenix Rising DLC which was released on January 17, 2012, players can play as "Recruit Clayton", which is what Clay looked like when he first became a Gear. *Clay is one of the "Heroes" that appear in Beast Mode. He makes extensive use of the Boomshield and Boltok revolver. Live or Die? On July 21, 2010 Epic announced that Clayton Carmine will appear in Gears of War 3, and the fans will decide if Carmine will live or die. Starting July 29, 2010 and ending on September 2, 2010, fans were able to purchase on Avatar Marketplace on Xbox LIVE one shirt reading "Save Carmine," and the other reading "Carmine Must Die." Alternately, attendees of Comic-Con International in San Diego were able to purchase real-life limited edition t-shirts for $20 USD. Additionally, the limited edition T-Shirts are also available to purchase for $20 USD on the NECA Club Website (http://necaclub.com/gearsofwar.html).http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/Templates/Secondary.aspx?id=1932 All proceeds went to the Child’s Play Charity.http://gearsofwar.xbox.com/carmine.htm *The Live or Die campaign raised $150,000.00 for the Penny Arcade Child's Play Charity.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slxEsye8a8c External links *Live or Die promotion video for Clay Carmine. Appearances *''Coalition's End'' *''Gears of War 3'' *''Gears of War: Judgment: Aftermath'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males